


That Damned Flyer

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (yes I spelled it that way on purpose), M/M, Robin a lil binch, anyway, hmmm..., maybe possibly could be should be something be, reeeeeally short fluff, this one could be expanded upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Frederick's poster of a naked Chrom is going to be the death of the Ylissean prince.





	That Damned Flyer

“Robin,” a voice whispers outside his tent.

“Hmm…?” Robin responds, listlessly fanning himself with a tome. “Yes, who is it?”

“Shh, not so loud,” the voice says. “It’s me, Chrom. Can I come in? I’m hiding from Frederick.”

Robin laughs. “What did you do this time?”

Chrom parts the flaps of the tent and pops his head in, pouting. “ _I_ didn’t do anything. It’s Frederick this time—he went and posted these flyers of me… _naked_. In every. Single. Tent.”

“Oh yeah!” Robin snorts, remembering. “The ‘I want you’ flyers, right? Hang on, I think I have one with me—”

“You kept it?!”

“It was too funny not to. Oh! Found it.” Robin unrolls the flyer, takes one look at it, and starts laughing again.

His face hot, Chrom barges in the tent and snatches the flyer from Robin’s hands. “Don’t look at it,” he grumbles, embarrassed.

“Ah, c’mon, Chrom,” Robin says, smiling up at him from his desk. “You look good.”

Chrom just grunts.

Robin grabs the exalted prince’s wrist, pulling the flyer closer to him. “Look,” he chirps, pointing at a section of the flyer. “The artist did an excellent rendition of your muscles. It looks so nice.”

A moment later, Chrom feels a hand snake under his sleeveless arm to dip into his one-piece and squeeze his right pec.

“And it _feels_ nice, too.”

Chrom feels his face go hot again, but for a different reason this time.

“Robin—”

“ _Really_ nice.”

“I get your point,” Chrom chuckles, the color red now seeping further down his neck.

“Good,” Robin says, kissing the exalted prince’s neck. Once he has Chrom all good and distracted with passionate neck kisses, the tactician snatches the flyer from the prince’s loosened grip and makes a beeline for the tent’s exit.

“R-Robin?!”

“There needs to be copies of this in _all_ of Ylisse!” Robin yells, laughing.

“Robin, _nooo!_ ” Chrom yells back, chasing after him.


End file.
